Cereal Sea
- | previous = Wafer Windmill | next = Taffy Tropics | released = July 4, 2014 | difficulty = Somewhat easy }} Cereal Sea is the 42nd episode of Candy Crush Saga and the sixth and final episode of World Seven. This episode was released on July 4, 2014. The champion title for this episode is Milky Marine. This is a famous episode due to the return of moves levels and timed levels. It also breaks most of the running trends up until this episode. Due to the high amount of levels which are hard to earn three stars, it is available to be voted as the hardest episode in the game to earn three stars for all or most of the levels. Story Before episode: Tiffi sees a whale named Dexter who can't move and swim, because the sea is clogged up with trash (cereal). After episode: Tiffi scoops away the cereal using her rowboat spoon (oar). New things *A new element, the Candy Frog ( ) is introduced. (Brief Description: Can store candies and special candy abilities. Explodes at a desired area when filled.) *After being absent for a long time, moves and timed levels both return. Please rejoice at your convenience. Guide Levels This episode contains levels 606-620. *Easiest level: Level 606 *Hardest level: Level 617 Cereal Sea breaks just about every trend that has been running up until this point. Moves levels return for the first time in thirty-one episodes, and timed levels return for the first time in ten episodes. Another broken trend is the trend of a jelly level being the last level in the world. Level 620, the episode finale and world finale, is an ingredients level. And another broken trend is number of Jelly levels. It has only six levels in this episode. This episode was also released on a Friday, which is almost unseen. It was also released later in the day than usual. In this episode there are chameleon candies (level 620) which have been absent since level 528. There are also no conveyor belts. The only trends continued in this episode is the trend of a low number of Candy Order Levels, with only one being present, similar to Wafer Windmill, and the absence of toffee tornadoes and cake bombs. Level 617 also continues a trend where every 39th level starting at Level 461 is at least hard. This episode is much easier than the previous episode, Wafer Windmill. This is a rather easy episode, containing six somewhat hard-hard levels: 608, 611, 614, 616, 619, and 620 and one very hard level: 617. It is also considered the easiest episode in World Seven. There are 6 jelly levels , 4 ingredient levels , 3 moves levels , 1 timed level , and 1 candy order level . } | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | Candy Frog is introduced. |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |15 | style="text-align:center;" |110,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |45 | style="text-align:center;" |130,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |25 | style="text-align:center;" |20,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |First moves level since level 144. |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |45 | style="text-align:center;" |40,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |25 | style="text-align:center;" |60,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |35 | style="text-align:center;" |29,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30 | style="text-align:center;" |24,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |40 | style="text-align:center;" |12,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30 | style="text-align:center;" |100,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |20 | style="text-align:center;" |50,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |50 | style="text-align:center;" |100,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |Infinite | style="text-align:center;" |20,000 | style="text-align:center;" | in 80 secs | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |First timed level since level 462. |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |40 | style="text-align:center;" |100,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |This used to be a moves level |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30 | style="text-align:center;" |65,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |} Gallery Boohoo! Someone help me!.png|Boohoo! Someone help me! Hi there! What's the matter.png|Hi there! What's the matter? The sea is clogged up with trash, I can't move!.png|The sea is clogged up with trash, I can't move! Cereal Sea Ending.png|Whee! I'm free again! 606nerf.png|Level 606 - |link=Level 606 Level 607.png|Level 607 - |link=level 607 608fb.png|Level 608 - |link=Level 608 609fb.png|Level 609 - |link=Level 609 610fb.png|Level 610 - |link=Level 610 611fb.png|Level 611 - |link=Level 611 Level 612 Reality.png|Level 612 - |link=Level 612 613nerf.png|Level 613 - |link=Level 613 614fb.png|Level 614 - |link=Level 614 615fb.png|Level 615 - |link=Level 615 616fb.png|Level 616 - |link=Level 616 Level 617.png|Level 617 - |link=Level 617 618nerf.png|Level 618 - |link=Level 618 619.PNG|Level 619 - |link=Level 619 620nerf.png|Level 620 - |link=Level 620 42 complete!!.png|Map on Facebook Champ42.png|Champion title Trivia *This episode can be considered to have an alliteration because it is pronounced as "S'erial '''S'ea". *The theme of this episode seems to be based on pollution and environment protection. *This is the first episode since Gingerbread Glade to have a moves level. *This is the first episode since Sugary Shire to contain a Timed level. *This is the second episode to have all five level types (the first being Gingerbread Glade). *This episode has the most 4-coloured levels with 6, breaking the record of Wafer Windmill, which has 5. *This episode continues the trend of having no toffee tornadoes or cake bombs as they are absent again. *When Tiffi goes to unclog the sea, the text should say, "Don't fret;''' I will. . ." *This is the third episode where the episode colour is red. The first was Holiday Hut and the second was Sour Salon. *This could have easily been the final episode in the whole game; it reintroduces Moves levels and Timed levels after both were absent for so long, the episode breaks several other trends, introduces a new element in this episode (rather than one being introduced at the beginning of the next world) and is the last episode in World Seven. The only reason it is not is because a teaser had already been unveiled for episode 43, proving that this is not the last episode. *This episode contains a trend in which every 3rd level starting at 608 is rated medium or higher. *This episode is the fifth episode to take place in the water (the others are Wafer Wharf, Delicious Drifts, Savory Shores, and Soda Swamp). *5 of the 15 levels have been buffed since they were released, a new record. This is an indication of how easy this episode is compared to the rest of the world. *This episode starts the trend of no Jelly levels to be an episode finale. *This episode's name, along with Candy Town, Funny Farm, Jiggly Gym, Bubbly Bog, Soda Swamp, Sour Salon and Sweet Beat are the shortest to date, totaling up to 9 letters. *This episode continues the trend of levels that end in 0 are not Jelly levels. *The background on mobile devices does not show Tiffi wearing the sailor hat. Category:World Seven Category:Episodes Category:Released Episodes of 2014 Category:Reality episodes Category:Somewhat easy episodes Category:World finales